WO 2005/009243 A1 discloses an x-ray unit for generating images of a body, wherein the x-ray unit comprises an x-ray source, an automatically adjustable collimator for limiting, locally attenuating and/or filtering an x-ray beam, an x-ray detector and a data processing unit that is coupled to the collimator and the x-ray detector. The data processing unit is adapted to localize a region of interest inside the body on at least a first x-ray image of the body transmitted by the x-ray detector and to adjust the collimator such that subsequent x-ray images are concentrated on the region of interest.
It has been observed however, that operation of this or similar x-ray units at times still attract a relatively large radiation dose despite using the collimator for x-ray beam restriction.